


Bigby's Break

by papodrago



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: BDSM, F/M, High Heels, Oral Sex, Pegging, Power Play, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papodrago/pseuds/papodrago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bigby and Snow have been together for a while now and they are ready to try something fun and new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigby's Break

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't even been edited, just a thought that has been in my head, so it isn't terribly great . .. .bu t.. .oh well.

Bigby coughed lightly as he felt the collar tighten around his neck, feeling his air supply cut off ever-so-slightly made him wheeze out a few breaths and he felt a concerned hand cup his face. The hand slowly pushed up his scruffy jaw so he could meet her gaze. Snow White. His sensitive nose was filled with her perfume, her entire place smelled like her, of course it did, why wouldn't it? He looked away for a split second, embarrassed of being held in such a position of submission, afraid to look weak.. but in her words, even the big bad wolf had to let someone take control every once in a while.. Her smile was gentle, soft and understanding, he couldn't look her in the eyes yet so he gazed to her lips for now. Watching the perfectly red lips part as she began to speak.

"Bigby, it's okay to look me in the eyes you know.. I'm not going to hurt you.." She spoke in a soft voice, she usually spoke more sternly than that, especially when giving orders. Bigby simply shifted in response and cleared his throat before slowly meeting her gaze, his entire face flushed as he squirmed around underneath her. Eye-contact was such an intimate thing for wolves, so meeting her gaze, especially in a position like this only made him more flustered than he already was. "Bigby.." Snow started again, smiling and kneeling down so she was eye-level with him, not wanting to seem so dominate. Not yet at least...

"You know you don't have to do this, right? Nobody is forcing you to be here and-" She was quickly cut off by the sound of Bigby's rugged voice. "I know nobody is forcing me, that's why I'm here with this dumb collar around my neck. You really think I'd let you put this on me if I didn't want you to?" He smirked a bit and watched her giggle before she rose an eyebrow and began to speak.

"Good point." She smiled at the thought of someone like Bluebeard attempting to get Bigby in a collar, knowing that wouldn't end well for anyone. She paused for only a moment before continuing to speak to the wolf. "..but I only think that applies if anyone _besides_ me... I think you'd do a lot of things I'd ask you to regardless if you wanted to do them or not... Which is why I'm making sure that you really do want to do this.." She gently rubbed her thumb over his cheek as she spoke with him. Her words only mildly bothered Bigby, many people teased him, called him Snow White's pet, her dog.. He would do anything she said, made him seem inferior, like he was just following her orders.. Even if there was some truth behind the statement. It was funny though, because now he actually _was_ in a position where he was her dog. He avoided looking anywhere except her eyes now that they had made eye contact, that she had told him to do so. His tired and worn face looking much softer in the moment, less angry than usual. Snow raised a concerned eyebrow and gently squeezed Bigby's arm when he didn't respond after a while. " _Bigby_ **.** " She spoke a bit sternly, attempting to pull him out of his own mind.

Bigby blinked and raised his eyebrows when her voice was suddenly so sharp, he huffed out a breath and smiled to her, a very gentle and genuine smile, something that most people wouldn't ever get to see on his face. "Yeah Snow, I really do want to do this.. You gotta trust me, besides.. you were the one who asked me if I was interested in trying anything new.." He half-mumbled that last part as he slowly looked away, Snow smirking to him and gently placing a kiss upon his forehead. It was true after all, Bigby had expressed an interest in trying 'kinkier' things, but Snow made it clear that she was not comfortable with being submissive in a power play situation. She liked to be in control, especially sexually because anything else was uncomfortable to her, and Bigby completely respected that... When they had sex before it was never really much of a power struggle, it was just something they both equally shared together, more love making if anything. Never felt dirty enough to call it sex. He was fine with being either, but to be fair he had never really been submissive in bed before, and since he was used to being dominant and in control in the real world they both agreed that it could be fun for him to take it easy and let someone else take over in bed..  

"Well then, shall we get started?" Snow spoke in a slightly different tone than before, slowly leaning forward to kiss along Bigby's jawline. Bigby shakily inhaled and squirmed around a bit, nodding in response to her question before whispering into her ear. "Yeah.. I'm ready." He breathed out shakily, kissing her perfect jawline until she stood back up and he could no longer reach it. "Okay," Snow started "but if you're uncomfortable at anytime. Tell me to stop and I will." Bigby nodded in response to this, shakily inhaling as he saw Snow's hand reach for the leash. She slowly smiled as she wrapped the leather around her wrist, her smile was less innocent and sweet than before, which only excited Bigby even more. The two stayed like this for a while, making Bigby a bit anxious in anticipation for what would happen next, when she would speak when she would touch him. Snow looked over his hairy body, he wasn't much dressed up, wearing nothing except his underwear and she noticed he was avoiding her gaze, something he was doing naturally. She suddenly _yanked_ him close from the leash, causing a yelped moan to come out of Bigby's mouth, she looked a bit nervous for a second before seeing on his face just how much he liked that and smiling. 

"You know you can look at me.." She spoke in a much more seductive tone than before, slowly smirking and gazing directly at the wolf. "Don't be a bad boy, look at me.. I picked out this lingerie just for you, you know.. Well, mostly for you.. I also know I look really good in it.." Bigby visibly shivered when she called him a bad boy, biting his bottom lip and finally gazing over her lovely body instead of simply seeing things for halves of seconds. She had a bit of chub on her, larger breasts and a shorter body. Her hair was almost always pulled back but right now her beautiful black curly locks were down and framing her round face. He let out a soft breath as he looked over the lacy lingerie. It was mostly a deep blue and had pretty black laced designs over it,  a small black bow in the middle of the bra that was behind an equally small black rose. As his eyes focused less on her chest and more down to her torso he saw that she was wearing crotch-less panties and immediately got more flustered than he already was, clearing his throat and squirming around. Snow was immediately pleased by his reaction to her lingerie now that he actually got a good look at it instead of quick glances. She also had thigh highs on which were attached to a pretty garter belt which rested around her equally pretty waist. As his gaze trailed down further he saw a pretty pair of black heels. After Snow knew that he was done looking at her she smiled and reached over to slowly run her fingers through his hair, whispering a gentle "Good boy" as he quietly whined in response, moaning and leaning into her touch. 

"Bigby, I want you to kiss my body, I want you to worship me." She spoke a bit loudly as she commanded him, he smiled a bit eagerly and she giggled in response, watching him move forward as he happily began to kiss over her slightly chubby thighs. He immediately opened his mouth and began sucking and biting her perfectly pale skin, which happened to be very soft and somewhat sensitive. She gasped out a moan and covered her mouth before tugging on the leash again and hearing him moan into her skin, his long tongue eagerly gliding up her thigh as his nose subtly leaned towards her inner thigh. She took this as a message to spread apart her thighs and she did just that, pressing his tongue along her sensitive inner thighs, grinning and the smell of her.. God he could already tell how wet and excited she was and he was certainly excited. He bit there a little _too_ hard and she yelped out a moan, jolting up and tugging on his hair. "OW! N-Not so hard, Bigby.." She hissed out, whimpering a moan as he kissed where he had just bitten in apology. "Sorry, Snow.. You know I can get a little, uh.. excited.." She rolled her eyes and giggled, rolling her hips into his face. "Yes, I know, now be a good boy for me and not bite so hard.." He giggled quietly and mumbled a sorry as he got back to work. He kissed everywhere he could reach, wishing he could touch her body with his rough calloused hands and not just his mouth, but she was clearly enjoying it by the way she gasped and moaned when he left dark marks from sucking on her stomach and her thighs. He whispered soft things into her skin, telling her how beautiful she was and how he wanted to worship her.. Even when they were doing more kinky things he couldn't help but to be a romantic sap. He did this for a while and she greatly enjoyed it before suddenly tugging his head away with the leash, listening to the eager moan that escaped his lips as he left her thighs with a _pop_. Snow slowly moved her leg forward, her knee sliding up under his chin before the tip of her foot rested against his erection. He shakily inhaled and let out an eager moan as she slowly applied pressure down against him, making him gasp out and smile as he hazily gazed up to the woman, who was greatly enjoying herself here. 

"Aaahh... Fuck, Snow.." He moaned her name out, closing his eyes and leaning in closer very eagerly. She pressed harder down on his erection, her foot slowly rubbing up and down against it before she pressed the heel down at the base of his cock, a loud and raspy moan escaping his lips at the sensation. She smiled in response to this and absolutely loved seeing such a strong and intimidating man like this tremble under her, she ran her dainty fingers through his hair and tugged on his long and messy hair, causing him to moan loudly and eagerly lean into her touch. She continued doing this and slowly smiled when he moaned out her name again. "Try calling me ma'am, maybe even Ms. White.." She spoke in a stern voice, smiling and biting her bottom lip as Bigby nodded eagerly and mumbled a quick "yes ma'am". Good. She continued to tease him with her heels for a while before slowly leaning him onto his back, making sure he was comfortable with his hands tied behind his back as she slowly scratched her nails up his hairy chest to rest her thighs on either side of his face, slowly scooting in closer to his mouth. He immediately knew what she was doing and happily bit over her thighs and he listened to her excited moans. He moved in closer and trailed his tongue along the length of her vagina, listening to her eagerly gasp and moan out his name. "Ohh.. fuck, good boy.." She huffed out, rolling her hips forward as Bigby curled his lips around her clit and eagerly began to suck on it, softly squeezing it in between his teeth every few seconds just to listen to her moan especially loud. He loved the scent and the taste of her, such a familiar sensation to him, one that he would always be able to tell was hers. He hazily opened his eyes when her fingers ran through his hair and suddenly gripped it tightly. He continued to work her with his tongue, going very fast all a sudden and slipping the tip of his tongue inside her every few seconds, moaning into her and desperately attempting to please her as she eagerly rid his face, getting it very wet.. Not that he minded. He could feel her getting closer and closer, listening to her moans get louder with every little gasp. "OOHH YES! Bigby, you're such a good boy.. YES!" She moaned out loudly, feeling him moan and shiver underneath her before she pulled herself away before she came. He groaned and whined when she did this, frowning up to her as he watched her pant and shiver. "Why'd you stop? I was gonna make you come.." He huffed out a bit angrily and disappointingly. She giggled and got up to walk over to grab a box of sex toys she had just recently bought. She grabbed a few and hid them from Bigby's sight, leaving the wolf very curious as he tried to peak over her body. She simply giggled and shook her head, grabbing a cock ring without him realizing as she slowly lifted his hips up and slid down his boxers. Snow smiled at how hard he was and slowly slipped the ring down to the base of his cock, making the sheriff gasp out and arch his back forward. She was very pleased at the sight and she slowly licked her lips rubbing her very wet vagina against the tip of his cock. He let out a loud moan and leaned his head back as she easily slid all the way down on him. He huffed out a few labored breaths, to suddenly have the amazing feeling of being inside her.. She moaned out as he did and slowly rolled her hips down onto him as the wolf trembled and moaned before paused when he realized that he was not wearing a condom. 

"SNOW! Snow I'm not-" 

"I know.." She interrupted him, clearly not minding too much, which was also unlike her, she took many precautions that she wouldn't get pregnant.. This wasn't her saying she wanted to get pregnant, was it?

"Snow no. I really don't know if I'm ready for-"

"Bigby, shh.. Don't worry about it, it's all under control, just be sure to be a good boy and tell me when you're going to come.." She moaned out and he nodded in response, understanding and trusting her that she knew what she was doing.. She was Sow after all, and it wasn't like she was in a particular rush to have children either so it wouldn't make any sense for her to try and get some from him right this moment. Snow was already very close and she didn't want any teasing to this orgasm. She eagerly began to ride his cock, quickly bouncing up and down in his lap, as he struggled with his wrists bound underneath her, gasping and eagerly moaning out his breaths as he picked up the pace, eagerly thrusting up into her. "BIGBY! YES YES! YOU FEEL SO GOOD OHhh!" She moaned out very loudly and eagerly, bouncing up and down faster. As she was getting closer she tightened against his cock, causing him to moan even louder as she gripped his hair and the collar at the same time. She suddenly burst into LOUD moans and continued to ride out the pleasure as she tensed up and came hard against his cock. Bigby trembled at the feeling and huffed out his breaths. Oh god she felt so good.. _That_ was so good. She ran her hands through his hair and slowly pulled herself off of his cock, panting out a breath and leaning forward to eagerly kiss the sweaty man, running her dainty hands all over his body as he eagerly returned the kisses from her, moaning and desperately rolling his hips up into her.

"Good boy.. That felt so good.. You please me so well, dog.." She huffed out once their lips were parted, smiling as she reached over to grab the other two things she had brought over. There was a harness with a dildo attached to it and a bottle of lube. They had gone over things they were interested in before they had even planned on having sex, and Bigby had mentioned wanting this. She giggled and slowly spread the wolf's legs apart, leaving him feeling incredibly embarrassed and flustered. 

"Is this okay..?" She asked quietly, knowing it was a new thing for them both so she broke the mood and wanted to double check with him. The wolf nodded in response and slowly smiled up to her. "Yeah, this is okay.." He spoke softly and she leaned in closer to give him a passionate kiss as she poured a bit of lube over her fingers and slowly began to rub it over his entrance. He let out a raspy moan once she slid a finger inside of him, being very careful and slow in the process of doing so and focusing on his facial expressions to see any signs of discomfort, but he seemed to be enjoying it so she slowly slid another lubed up finger inside of him. Once he felt comfortably stretched out she began to slowly thrust her fingers in and out of him, listening to his desperate moans as he leaned into her fingers. "Mmm.. Bigby.." She moaned out his name just to see him arch his back up into her touch and moan out her name right back at him. He was a panting and moaning mess underneath her and she had only just started with him. She thrust her fingers in a bit deeper inside of him and suddenly brushed her fingers against a spot that made his toes curl and his voice crack. She slowly raised an eyebrow and rubbed against it a few times just to memorize it, that would definitely be useful to know.. Snow slowly slid her fingers out of him and began putting a generous amount of lube onto the dildo so it would be completely comfortable for him, knowing he had never done anything like this and wanting it to be enjoyable for him. She spread his legs apart and gazed into his eyes as he hazily huffed up to her, leaning in close just so he could eagerly kiss her lips. Snow slowly slid inside of him and drank up his loud moans as his back arched into hers. She smiled at how he reacted to the sensation.. He thought it felt a bit odd but not in a bad way, just a sensation he wasn't quite used to yet. She slowly began to slide in and out of him, running her fingers through his hair and cupping his face as she watched his expressions. She was slow and soft before noticing that he was comfortable with the sensation and suddenly gripping his hair and _tugging_ on it as she thrust into him suddenly at the same time, a loud moan leaving his mouth at just how good it felt. "Ms. White.. Oh god _yes.._ " He moaned out eagerly, once she knew that he liked it she did this repeatedly very quickly, eagerly grinning down to him as she watched the wolf melt and moan underneath her. She repeatedly thrust into him again and again, reaching down to lift his hips up a bit as she positioned herself just perfectly against that some spot as before. He sharply inhaled when there was suddenly sensation against that sensitive area for him and he let out a LOUD moan, arching his back forward sharply and feeling his entire body tremble when she didn't _stop_ thrusting into that spot. "Come on Bigby.. You've been a good boy, you deserve to come hard for me, so do it.. Come for me, Bigby.. You know how good this feels.. Let yourself go and come for me.." She moaned out as she gripped his hair harder and began going faster. Bigby whined out loud moans and felt incredibly close, not sure how she made him get there so fast but she did.. Just to make it more intense for him Snow slid her had down around the base of his cock and eagerly began stroking his hand up and down, the wolf jolting forward and suddenly getting even louder. "AHH fucK FUCK fuck, oh shit.. sHIT, snoW.. MS. WHITE.. This f-f-feELs.. So gOOD oh fuck oh shit shIT SHIT, I don't know if I can- AHhH FUck!" He moaned out loudly as he suddenly came hard all over his stomach when Snow kept going. He wheezed out a breath and didn't stop moaning until she stopped, even then he let out quiet moans every two seconds, whispering little swears as he tried to come down from such and intense orgasm. He hazily closed his eyes and gasped as she slid out of him, arching his back up into her and panting..

"Shit, Snow.. that was.. so good.. fuck.." He panted out, she smiled and nodded in agreement. "We have to do this again.. Clearly you liked it, big boy.." He laughed a little and squirmed around underneath her. "Okay, untie me now.. I can't feel my fuckin' arms.." He giggled and she slowly pulled him up by the leash, untying the binds that he probably could have broken if he wanted to... That definitely helped get rid of some stress in his life, was the break he truly needed.


End file.
